1. Field of the Invention
A combined bag and wrapping sheet, said wrapping sheet being a planar extension of said bag and being attached to said bag by a weakened zone so that said sheet can be readily detached from said bag and used to wrap an item of merchandise which thereafter is to be inserted in the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When foodstuff is sold it is oftentimes desired to wrap same before it is inserted into a bag. Said wrapping helps to keep the foodstuff protected and fresh and is especially desirable when the foodstuff being sold is sliced meats or cheeses.
Heretofore when pre-wrapping foodstuff prior to inserting same into a bag, the store clerk had to reach for wrapping paper which was kept in stacks separate and apart from the bags, wrap the foodstuff and then put said wrapped foodstuff into a bag.
The above-described procedure for wrapping foodstuff had many drawbacks. Because the store clerk had to pick up the wrapping sheets and the bags from different places, the process of dispensing said foodstuff was not as quick as would be desired.
Further, the clerk would oftentimes accidentally grab more than one sheet from the stack of sheets which was wasteful of both time and money. Additionally, if the clerk's hands were greasy from slicing and handling the foodstuff, he would oftentimes get said grease on the wrapping sheet and the bag which was not satisfactory to the consumer.
Known in the prior art are two detachably interconnected bags in which foodstuffs can be placed. Although these detachably interconnected bags are satisfactory for the purpose for which they are intended, they do not provide means for pre-wrapping the foodstuffs prior to insertion into the bags and hence do not alleviate the aforementioned problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,826 discloses a package for removing and containing dog refuse which has in combination a fibrous rollable container and a stiff cardboard sheet which is usable as a scoop. The invention of '826 does not contain a wrapping sheet nor does it address itself to the problem of efficiently and neatly wrapping foodstuff items.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
1. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combined bag and wrapping sheet which avoids the disadvantages of prior art arrangements for wrapping foodstuff items.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved arrangement for wrapping foodstuff items.
Yet a further object is to provide an inexpensive, easily manufacturable bag and wrapping sheet combination.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bag and wrapping sheet combination which can be made using standard bagging machines.
An object of the invention is to provide a combined bag and wrapping sheet of the type described in which the bags and sheets are supportable on a dispenser.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combined one-piece bag and wrapping sheet of the type described in which the bag and wrapping sheet are easily separatable from one another.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of a single assembly block of combined bag and wrapping sheet units of the type described, the units including a middle segment for use with a dispenser.
A further object is the provision of a foodstuff wrapping arrangement of the type described wherein one always has the same number of sheets as bags.
Another object is to provide an efficient and inexpensive method for wrapping foodstuffs that are then inserted into a bag.
Other objects of the invention in part will be obvious and in part will be pointed out hereinafter.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
In keeping with these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the invention resides, briefly stated, in a combined bag and wrapping sheet for wrapping an item of merchandise which thereafter is to be inserted into the bag.
The combined bag and wrapping sheet unit is characterized by the provision of a flexible flat collapsed bag having two broad panels, one of which is positioned behind and in registration with the other, a closed bottom end, an open top end. At least a portion of the side edges of the panels are attached to one another. The unit includes a single wrapping sheet which is a planar extension of one of said two broad panels and a means providing a weakened zone between said wrapping sheet and the broad panel of which it is a planar extension.
The wrapping sheet can be readily detached from the bag and then used to wrap a foodstuff item which thereafter is inserted into the readily detachable bag.
Another feature of the invention resides, briefly stated, in a combined bag and wrapping sheet unit which includes the afore-described flexible flat collapsed bag with two broad panels and which additionally has a saddle section which is a planar extension of one of said two broad panels. The bag also includes means for providing a weakened zone between the saddle section and the broad panel of which it is a planar extension. The bag and wrapping sheet combination additionally includes a flexible wrapping sheet which is a planar extension of the aforementioned saddle section and means providing a weakened zone between said wrapping sheet and said saddle section. The wrapping sheet and the bag are easily detachable from opposite sides of the saddle section.
Another feature of the invention resides in a single assembly block of identical superposed bag and wrapping sheet units. Each identical unit is characterized by having a single flexible flat collapsed bag with two broad panels, a closed bottom end and an open top end. One of said broad panels is positioned behind and in registration with the other broad panel. The broad panels of the bag are attached to one another along at least a portion of their side edges. A saddle section which is a planar extension of one of said two broad panels is included as is means providing a weakened zone between said saddle section and the broad panel of which it is a planar extension. Additionally, each unit includes a single flexible wrapping sheet which is a planar extension of said saddle section and means providing a weakened zone between said wrapping sheet and said saddle section of which it is a planar extension.
Each unit additionally has means positioned on its saddle section for attaching same to the other identical saddle sections of the block so as to form the single assembly block of identical units with bags superposed on bags and sheets superposed on sheets.
Another feature of the invention resides in a dispensing arrangement having a dispenser which contains thereon the aforementioned single assembly block of bag and wrapping sheet units. The saddle section of each unit is provided with at least two holes thereon for cooperating with the dispenser. The dispenser has a bottom portion which supports the dispenser on a horizontal surface, a top portion having at least two pins thereon for cooperating with holes of the saddle section and two sides which are attached to, and spaced away from, one another for supporting the bag and wrapping sheet of each unit. All the sheets hang down on one side of the dispenser and all of the flat collapsed bags hang down on the other side of the dispenser.
Another feature of the invention resides in the provision of a method for dispensing wrapped items of merchandise which uses the above-described dispenser and block of bag and wrapping sheet units. A user can easily detach the wrapping sheet from the unit and wrap an item of merchandise therein. The wrapped item of merchandise can then be inserted into the bag either before or after said bag is detached from the unit. The method permits the items to be wrapped and inserted into bags efficiently and inexpensively.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.